


Strip Snooker

by thebitchisback99



Category: Elton John (Musician), Rocketman (2019) RPF
Genre: Drug Use, M/M, Voyeurism, and downright d e b a u c h a r y, dont @ me, inappropriate use of billiard equipment
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-19
Updated: 2020-07-19
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:34:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,021
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25374754
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thebitchisback99/pseuds/thebitchisback99
Summary: What Elton John does in his pass time is nobody's business except his own. Well...his own and whoever happens to accompany him.
Kudos: 2





	Strip Snooker

**Author's Note:**

> Considered calling this Absolute Fuckery Volume 1,,, but didn't. After reading That One Chapter in 'Me' I was like,,,, who's going to write this?? Anybody?? And then settled with me.

"What are even the fucking rules of this game, anyway?" A tall man named Robert with long brown hair and blue eyes nodded into the direction of the pool table. 

Elton laughed. "Like pool, but a little easier." He smirked and grabbed a few pool sticks from the rack and propped them up against the table. "So the red balls are worth less than the different colored ones. The goal is to get the most points." 

"Uh huh." Robert said, taking a pool stick. He looked over at his two friends, Richard and Jeremy. Richard had green eyes and short blonde hair and Jeremy had bright blue hair and brown eyes. 

Richard took a pool stick too, not really paying the conversation much mind, but Jeremy kept glancing at Elton nervously. Surely not out of fear, but in a way that signaled he was definitely interested but too nervous to be forward. 

"But usually I like to spice it up a bit." Elton said. 

"Oh?" Richard asked. 

Elton reached into his pocket and pulled out a decent sized bag of cocaine. Suddenly Richard's attention was rapt. 

"Jesus Christ." Richard whispered under his breath. 

"I mean, that would make it more interesting, but no." Elton joked, setting the coke down on a table off to the side. 

Jeremy seemed even more nervous now. And Robert almost seemed offended. 

"What's the gig?" Robert asked Elton. 

Elton's face fell. "What?"

"Y'know, what's the gig, man?! You give us some coke and we play snooker with you? And then we all go home and live our lives?" Robert gestured vaguely. 

"So what, Robert? What's the big fucking deal? It's free coke!" Richard rolled his eyes. 

"No, no one ever gives out drugs for free unless they want something in return." Robert said, crossing his arms. 

Jeremy was biting his lip off in the corner, staring intently at the floor. 

"I just want everyone to have a good time, that's all." Elton said. He felt a sudden pang of guilt and shame, but he cut a line on the table and snorted it away. 

"Can you cut me one?" Richard asked Elton. 

Elton nodded and started making a second line. 

"I heard you're queer." Robert said bluntly. 

Elton didn't even look up from the line of coke he was making for Richard. He shrugged. "So?" 

"So?" Robert huffed. "Doesn't that mean you want to suck our dicks or something?" 

Elton laughed. 

"Shut the fuck up, Robert. I swear to God why are you being so rude?" Richard asked. 

"Why don't you shut up, Richard? The way you've been sucking up to this guy makes me think you want to start sucking something else of his!" Robert yelled. 

"Just stop talking shit, alright! We came here to have fun for Christssake! And poor Jeremy over there looks like he's about to be sick because you've nearly scared him half to death with your stupid hypocritical homophobic backwash!" Richard huffed before bending over to snort his line.

Jeremy suddenly turned pink. 

"Richard does have a point, mate. We're all friends here, let's just calm down, alright. No one is making you stay here if you don't want to. I don't want anyone to be uncomfortable." Elton said. 

Robert fell silent. He sat down on a stool with the pool stick still in his hand. 

"Okay then, who starts?" Richard asked. 

"I'll go first." Elton said, walking over to the pool table. He lined up his shot with heavy consideration before knocking a red ball into a corner pocket. "Oh, by the way, every time you lose a shot, you have to remove an article of clothing." He smiled cheekily. 

Richard laughed. "Sounds like fun." 

Jeremy turned even pinker and Robert even flushed a bit. 

"So is it reverse rules in this case, being the first naked person wins?" Richard asked. 

Elton laughed. "No. Well, he's winning in a way but not at the game." 

"This is bullshit..." Robert muttered. 

"Oh, Robert? Are you mad? It's not the first time you've been naked in front of a guy, right?" Richard teased as he walked over to the pool table to make his shot. 

Robert flushed furiously red. "So what?! It's still a bit weird!" 

Richard aimed to hit a blue ball into the pocket, but missed, kicking off his shoes. "It's only as weird as you make it. No one's here but us." He walked over to Richard and planted a kiss on the strong column of his neck.

"He has a point." Elton said. 

Richard sighed. "I know.." He seemed to be fighting some kind of inward battle and was losing. 

Jeremy walked up to the pool table and took a shot, and knocked the yellow ball into a pocket before walking over to the mound of coke on the side table. "May I?" He asked Elton. 

"By all means." Elton said smiling.

Jeremy made himself a line on the table and snorted it while Robert took his shot. He missed and kicked off his shoes. 

Elton took another shot and missed. Since he wasn't wearing shoes he took his hat off. 

"You're doing it too?" Richard asked Elton. 

Elton shrugged. "Might as well." 

"Well, this just got more interesting!" Richard said as he took his shot. He missed. 

"Now don't go missing on purpose!" Elton joked as Richard took off his socks. 

"I'm not!" Richard said, blushing. 

"We'll see about that..." Robert said. 

* * *

About forty minutes later, Richard was down to his briefs with Jeremy latched onto his neck sucking deep hickeys into his skin. The pool stick dangling loosely in his hand long forgotten. He was moaning wantonly, grabbing the back of Jeremy's neck as he leaned against the pool table. Robert was in his boxers trying to take a shot but missed. 

"Fuck." He cursed under his breath. 

"Oh, Robert's got a great cock. This should be interesting..." Richard mumbled. 

Robert stripped and walked over to Richard and Jeremy. 

"See what I mean?" Richard looked over at Elton, who was in an unbuttoned shirt and briefs. 

"You do have a fair point." Elton said. 

Robert shoved a hand down Richard's briefs and palmed his dick. It was already leaking precum onto his hand. 

"You little whore." Robert murmured in Richard's ear. Richard dropped his pool stick with a shudder.

"You shut your mouth, you're enjoying this as much as we are." Richard smiled before kissing Robert deeply. 

Jeremy rubbed at his cock through the fabric of his briefs and got down on his knees to take Robert's cock into his mouth. 

"Jesus fuck..." Robert murmured into Richard's mouth as he threaded his free hand through Jeremy's blue-blonde locks. 

Elton sat on a stool against the wall and he let his head thump back against it as his breathing grew more labored. He squirmed in his seat slightly as he started raking up another line. 

"Are you going to join us, Elton?" Richard asked breathlessly. 

Elton cleared his too-dry throat. "Probably not, I mean--I just...Sometimes I just like to watch." He felt a slight blush creep into his face. 

"That's alright, baby." Richard smiled wickedly as he shoved his briefs down his legs exposing his cock as it was worked by Robert's steady hand. 

Elton's breathing hitched. God he felt like a freak but sometimes watching sex was better than actually having it. He reached down and squeezed his clothed erection a little and bit his lip. 

"You know what would be fucking hot?" Jeremy pulled off of Robert's dick for a moment to speak. 

"What?" Richard asked. 

"If we took pictures." Jeremy swallowed Robert's cock again and Robert groaned in response. 

"God, that's insane..." Robert's eyes fluttered shut.

"But hot, nonetheless." Richard said. 

Elton pondered the thought. He had a polaroid camera in his bedroom that he could grab. And the maids were out for the night... 

"Okay I'll go get my camera." He said before walking out of the room. 

When he returned he became aware of the messy state of the room. The clothes lying everywhere, the pool sticks propped up in weird angles. Elton noticed the only surface in the room capable of lying on besides the floor was the pool table itself--so he pushed the balls into the pockets and Richard hoisted himself up on it. 

"You can lie on it, if you like." Elton said to Richard. 

"Twist my arm..." Richard said, as he laid down on the pool table. 

Jeremy climbed up on it as well and shoved three fingers into his mouth. 

"Oh, I see where this is going. You gonna ride him, Jeremy?" Robert asked him. 

Jeremy nodded, thoroughly coating his fingers in saliva before reaching around to prep himself. 

Elton was back on his stool across from the pool table watching all of this happen. It all felt like some weird, filthy dream he was having that he would soon wake up from. When Jeremy started to lower himself down on Richard's cock he snapped a photo--trying to capture the expression on Jeremy's face as he started to ride him. 

"Oooooh fuck." Richard moaned, placing his hands on Jeremy's hips as he bounced up and down a little. 

Robert looked like he was practically drooling at the sight. He put a hand under Jeremy's chin and shoved his tongue into his mouth. 

Elton snapped another picture, his hand was shaking a bit. He doubted any photography classes would be able to give a crash course that would help with that. Oh well, if they came out shaky they came out shaky fuck it. His free hand slipped past the elastic of his briefs and wrapped around his cock and he hissed. 

Robert climbed up onto the pool table too, kneeling next to Jeremy. 

"Want my cock too?" He asked him. 

Jeremy nodded and Robert guided his dick into Jeremy's mouth as he continued to ride Richard. 

Elton's head felt foggy, like it was miles from him. He mindlessly snapped another picture as he began to pump his other hand in time with Jeremy's movements. 

"God I'm close." Richard said. 

Jeremy rode Richard a little harder, his breath coming in sharp pants. He wrapped a hand around his dick and stroked himself and Robert pulled out of his mouth. 

"I'm gonna come." He said. 

Elton panicked for a moment. "Wait!" 

"What?" Robert asked breathlessly. 

"Just try not to come on the table, I don't know how I would get that stain out..." Elton felt himself turn red. This was it. He had totally ruined the moment. He had ruined everything and they would all just leave right now. 

Instead though, Robert just huffed a laugh and aimed his dick over the edge of the pool table instead before furiously jerking himself to completion. 

Elton's brain short circuited. He managed to snap a photo. Richard on the other hand was digging his nails into the felt of the pool table groaning as Jeremy reached his peak. 

Another photo. 

Christ, this was obscene. Elton knew if he touched himself again that he would be embarrassingly close to coming. But he didn't care so he did it anyway, his hips jerking frantically against his hand as he cursed under his breath. At least he managed not to drop the polaroid. 

Jeremy got off of Richard and laid down on the pool table a moment, Robert hopping off and leaning against the side. 

"Dude...you gotta send me copies of those." Richard said to Elton. 

Elton huffed a laugh. "Sure, man." He set the camera down and wiped his hand on his discarded jeans. 

"Just promise me one thing." Robert said. 

"What?" Elton asked.

"Just don't ever tell anyone about this."

"Trust me, I'm not the kind to talk about my personal life, Robert. If I did what do you think the papers would think of it?" 

"God what _would_ the papers think of this?!" Jeremy asked. 

"Nothing because they're not going to know." Richard said. "And they're definitely not going to know that we're totally doing this again next weekend..." 

Elton laughed. "Sounds good to me." 


End file.
